hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets and Lies Part 1
(At Anubis House) Amber: When's the new student getting here? Jerome: 3 hours Joy: Patrica can I speak to you? Patrica: Sure Joy (In the hallway) Joy: I'm moving away Patricia: What, for how long Joy: Forever, my dad got this business offer in New York Patrica: I'm really gonna miss you Joy (they hug) Mr Mercer: C'mon princess, we'll be late Joy: Ok dad, bye Patricia (They leave) Patricia: Guys, Joy's moved away Everyone: We know, she told us Patrica: So she told you lot before me? Fabian: Yeah, she told me first, y'know because we were dating Jerome: Then she told me and Amber Mick: Then me and Mara Mara: Then she told Alfie Alfie: And then you (3 hours later) Trudy: Hello sweetie, welcome to Anubis house (A goth girl comes in) Nina: Woah, this house is huge Trudy: Come with me and I'll introduce you to everyone (In the lounge) Trudy: Everyone this is Nina Martin Jerome: Hi, nice clothes Nina: Thanks, umm Jerome: Oh I'm Jerome, the King of pranks Nina: Cool Jerome: The blonde one in the skirt is Amber Amber: Hi, love your shoes Nina: Thanks Alfie: Hi Nina, I'm Alfie Nina: hey (Mick and Mara come in) Mick: Who's the goth chick? Nina: I'm Nina Mick: I'm Mick, and this is my girlfriend Mara Mara: Hi Nina: Hi Fabian: I'm Fabian Nina: Hi Fabian Fabian: Someone get Patrica, she's been moping long enough Patrica: I heard that, Hi Nina Nina: Hi, you're Patrica right? Patricia: Yep, love your hair Nina: Thanks, I actually used to have blonde hair Amber: Like me Trudy: Fabian be a dear and help me set the table, Jerome could you show Nina her room, she's rooming with Amber, since Joy's gone Jerome: Ok sure, Ams you coming? Amber: Sure (In Nina and Amber's room) Nina: Nice room, can we paint my side black? Amber: Sure, it's only pink because Joy and I picked it Jerome: Well, I'll leave you to get sorted then Nina: (hides a box under her bed) Amber can you help me put my duvet sheet on? Amber: Sure, what was in the box? Nina: Nothing, just photos Amber: Oh ok, dinners ready, do you want to sit next to me? Nina: Sure (At dinner, Nina isn't eating, no-one notices) Patrica: So Nina what was America like? Nina: A little too sunny Alfie: But you're so pale Nina: um- yeah, lots of sunblock, so what do you do here? Fabian: Dodge Jerome's pranks Jerome: You have to admit, the poision ivy one was pretty funny Amber: No it wasn't, it ruined my make up Mick: You looked like the joker (Everyone but Amber laughs) Amber: Ok I did Mara: So Nina who did you live with? Nina: My gran, parents died in a car crash Mara: I'm sorry Nina: Don't be, that was a long time ago Jerome: Nice ring Nina: Hideous more like, its was my, um mom's so I'm stuck with it Jerome: Whats the stone? Nina: Sapphire Trudy: Nina are you alright sweetie, you haven't eaten Nina: Oh I'm not really hungry Trudy: Ok, well I've got your timetable for school, who wants to show her around? Jerome: I will Nina: Thanks (The next day) Jerome: Ok we've got the same timetable. so I can show you to every lesson Nina: Cool, I'm just glad the school doesn't have a uniform Jerome: Me too (In history, Jerome is sat next to Nina) Miss Wood: Ok class today we're going to learn about vampires Nina: (mutters) oh no Jerome: Hey you ok? Nina: Yeah fine Miss Wood: Nina, I know you're new here, but would you mind answering the questions? Nina: Uh, sure why not? Miss Wood: What repels a vampire? Nina: Holy water, garlic, crucifixes or any religous thing and sunlight Miss Wood: Correct, how did you know that? Nina: I read a book Miss Wood: Ok next question, how do you kill a vampire? Nina: Stake through the heart it has to be wood, or exposing it to sunlight Miss Wood: Well done, one more question, do vampires have to be invited in? Nina: Yes, but the invitation doesn't have to be verbal, it can be a nod or something (The bell rings) Miss Wood: Ok everyone hometime Nina: Finally Jerome: Yeah, how did you know all that? Nina: Uh, I read vampire folklore (Nina starts holding her head) Jerome: You ok? Nina: Yeah just a headache, I'll be fine (At Anubis House) Fabian: So how was your first day Nina: It was alright, that Miss Wood is obessed with vampires Jerome: Yeah, I had her last year, she's nuts Mara: Yeah she is Mick: Well my day was great, non-stop PE Nina: You actually like PE Mick: Yeah Trudy: Dinners ready (At dinner, Nina isn't eating again) Jerome: Nina you alright? Nina: Yeah Patrica: Nina we're going to the pub/resturant later, do you want to come? Nina: Yeah sure, I'd love that Mick: Maybe take a break from being all doom and gloom for one night Mara: Mick Nina: Its alright, suppose I'm not really into being all perky and pink, no offence Amber Amber: None taken Fabian: Did you have Miss Wood today? Nina: Yeah, she's obsessed with vampire Mara: Gah, cut myself Nina: Um, I gotta go (runs out)